


Silencio

by Negai



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, violencia de género
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:52:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Negai/pseuds/Negai
Summary: Mi hermana no me habla.





	Silencio

Mi hermana no me habla.

Es extraño: desde pequeñas siempre he sido yo la silenciosa y ella la que no callaba ni debajo del agua; yo la tímida y ella la extrovertida que hacía amigos en cualquier sitio; yo la que se quedaba callada cuando mis compañeros se burlaban de mí y ella la que ponía el grito en el cielo para defenderme.

Por eso, cuando descubrí lo que ese malnacido le estaba haciendo, no pude seguir callada.

Mi hermana no me habla y tal vez nunca me perdone, y duele, porque sé que ella aún le quiere y que por mi culpa no podrá volver a verle.

Pero también sé que he hecho lo correcto, que si no lo hubiera hecho jamás me lo habría perdonado a mí misma. Y yo también soy importante (eso me lo enseñó ella).


End file.
